Gone but not forgotten
by Beywriter
Summary: Ray thinks about his time with Tyson and how he was snatched away from him. But is Ray being watched?


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Gone...but not forgotten**

Ray turned the key in the lock, the door creaked in and the teen walked in before closing it again.  
The room is a bedroom, neat and tidy, Beyblade posters clung to the walls.  
Ray sat cross legged on the bed facing the door.  
"Hi Tyson" Ray picked up a blue urn and put it in the gab between his legs and ran his hands over the smooth porcelain.  
"I thought you might be lonely, I know you hate being by yourself...I need some company"  
It was two years now, two years after the lovers had been separated by death.  
"I love you Ray" those words always came floating back.  
"I love you too Tyson" Ray said before reaching down and lightly kissing the lid.  
"I miss you so much, that day feels like a nightmare but its real and haunts my dreams" Ray cleaned Tyson's old bedroom, keeping it nice as Tyson did.

Ray lied down and closed his eyes, the urn resting on his chest, the events of two years ago now flickered though his eyes like a horror movie.  
He only came into his lovers room to hold Tyson in his arms when Ray was either stressed, depressed or lonely.  
He would sit or lie on the bed with the Urn, he kept Tyson's ashes as it made it feel like Tyson really hadn't died.  
One memory stood out the most.

_Flashback _

The time was summer and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, Tyson and Ray sat under a tree, kissing passionately, when they broke for air they looked into each others eyes.  
"Ray I love you forever, nothing can break it, there's not a thing in the world that can stop it...not even death, I'll love you until the end of existence"  
"Tyson that was sweet..." Ray took Tyson's hand in his own.  
"Tyson, You are the most important thing in my life, I love you so much, not even death will tare us..._"  
End flashback_

"Apart" Ray opened his beautiful golden eyes and sat up.  
Traces of tears were on both sides of his face.  
"I love you Ray...I always will" Tyson's voice echoed in Ray's head.  
"I love you too" Ray spoke out into the room  
Being with Tyson and remembering the happy times really cheered Ray up but it also upset him.  
Ray wanted to see Tyson's smiling face, hear his voice and his other charms that he was attracted to.

Ray put the blue urn on the bedside table, he kissed the top and put Tyson's cap on top.  
He got off and straightened the bed and went towards the door.  
With key in hand after fishing for it in his right pocket he leaves.  
"Tyson...you maybe gone...but your not forgotten".  
With that Ray closed and locked the door.  
Silence now returned to the room.

The flat layers of the bed are suddenly messed up in the form of someone lying there.  
Tyson looked over to the locked door, he hated to see Ray upset, it broke his heart.

He looked over to the cap and urn.  
The bed was still warm as Ray had dozed off.  
Tyson wished that Ray could see him but mostly he stares straight through him but he knew that Ray could feel that he wasn't alone.  
The memory of how he died and the pain were still fresh after three years.

_Flashback  
Tyson Point Of View_

Mr Dickinson had sent us for some R and R in Brisbane Australia.  
Me and Max had gone swimming, Ray had stayed on shore, but was sun bathing next to Kai and Kenny.  
"Come on Ty, you'll never catch me going that slow"  
"Just watch me" Oh sure I managed to catch up to Max and I noticed we were far out to sea, I hoped Ray could still see me, knowing him he's asleep.  
"Something hit my foot" Max said looking freaked.  
"Just a little fish" I had to calm him down, I was going to speak but something pulled me down...stupid shark.  
I had no idea what Max was doing but it let go of my left foot and then sunk its jaws deep into me, I screamed actually drowning myself, I opened my eyes and the water was red as it swung me around shaking me, I felt bones snap like a dry twig pain everywhere and then it stopped and I blacked out.

I woke a few minutes later on the shore, Max had pulled me in and was looking quite grossed out, Ray was next to me, tears streaming down his face and he was praying.  
"Ray" I said weakly  
"Tyson...please...hang on...ambulance here soon" My right leg was barely hanging on, my chest was a bloody mess with major internal damage, I felt like I was slipping away, I was scared and in pain, but I smiled.  
"Ray please...don't cry...I hate it when you cry because it makes me cry...Maxie...thank you...for saving me"  
It turns out Max kicked the shark and dragged me back.  
"Ray, I will always love you...death for me is just annoying but I will be there for you...always...I'll cheer for you at Tournaments, I'll help you through the bad times" Ray nodded.  
"I love you too...please try to hang on...you must!" Tyson lifted an arm to pull Ray's head down for one last kiss before finally slipping away.

_End flashback_

"It took Ray three years to get over my death, I'm not sure he's over it."  
Tyson took his cap of the urn to look at it before replacing the cap.  
"Please Ray...don't forget me" And with that Tyson faded away.

Author notes

Beywriter: Ok today I was feeling a little depressed so I decided to write this just to get the depression out.  
Ray:We thank you for reading and to be careful when swimming in areas where sharks are reported.  
Tyson: Well, we'd love to read what you thought about the story, so how about clicking on the "Submit a review" button? Its a crime to read and not review, it also makes the author happy, knowing the fact that the time that was spent writing it wasn't wasted.  
_  
_


End file.
